


Like Real People Do

by Matterofhope



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: A story that spans through 8 years, Feels, Hal Emmerich - Freeform, Jupiter Family, Liquid Ocelot - Freeform, M/M, Makes An Appearance - Freeform, Otacon - Freeform, Raiden - Freeform, Sunny Emmerich - Freeform, a common theme is kisses in this fic, old snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Matterofhope
Summary: How Snake, Otacon, and Sunny shared a part of their lives together. A common theme being ‘a kiss’
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake
Kudos: 21
Collections: Metal Gear Solid - Summer Games -2020





	1. Chapter 1

_1_

He couldn't hear himself think. The sound of the rain hitting the Hudson was blurring his thoughts. 

Otacon watched as the tanker sunk. He couldn't get his eyes off of it. Even if there were more pressing matters. 

He yelled for Snake, praying to whatever god that was out there that he wasn’t dead. As Otacon scanned the era, there was nothing in the water but a few broken-off pieces of the tanker. There were other bodies that weren’t Snake, that he knew.

He weighed his options. Waiting in the same spot where Snake would be able to spot him, Or he driving the boat somewhere else, potentially closer a had conscious Snake. 

He moved to the controls. He winced at the wet steering wheel. Hard to grab. But he’ll manage. 

Otacon drove further from the tanker. Further into the deep. 

He heard a faint, barley choked out “Otacon.” 

He turned in his neck in the direction of the voice, only to see a figure in the water. Messy hair plastered to his head and some sort of piece of cloth around his head. 

It had to be him. 

Otacon drove the boat closer. He shut it off and leaned over the edge of the boat. “Snake!” he reached into the water. 

“Snake.” he grabbed his arm. “You have to help me..” He cried, “I’m sorry.” 

Snake seemed to agree and used whatever strength he could muster to help Otacon pull himself onto the boat. 

Otacon grabbed his torso, trying to set him down gently into the boat. 

He laid Snake on his back. 

“Snake, breathe... in and out.” 

Otacon bent down closer to Snake. 

“I’m going to give you some mouth to mouth,” his voice was shaky. “It’ll help you breath better.” 

Snake already looked half blue, much like his suit. Otacon pitched the bridge of his nose, breathing the breath of life into him. Even with the danger of the situation, his mind couldn’t help but wander to foolish thoughts. Snake’s lips were too cold, too unresponsive. It was nothing like how Otacon had hoped their lips would touch. 

Snake gasped and choked out more water, almost spitting it in Otacon’s face by accident. “Fuck.” His voice was hoarser than usual. 

“Are you okay?” Otacon was still inches from his face. 

Snake stared up at him “yeah.” it was barely audible, but it was enough. 

Otacon felt relief flood him. His eyes darted up to see the tanker still sinking. 

Fuck it. 

He pressed a kiss to the side of Snake’s mouth. 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

  
  


_2_

The sound of the codec ringing filled Hal’s ears, bringing him out of his work. 

He turned his head to check behind him. Only to see Dave staring in the mirror in the restroom. His hair still visibly damp from a shower. 

Hal hesitantly put a finger to the back of his ear. 

“...Hello?” 

All he heard was panting. Faint pounding in the background like the person on the other end was running. 

“Shit. Otacon? Otacon you there?” 

Hal recognized that voice, “Raiden?” 

“I have Olga’s child. I’m heading your way. Where are you and Snake stationed?”

‘’Her?! um...we’re in New York- no, Brooklyn actually. 44 Garden Place.” 

Raiden cut off immediately. 

“Raiden?....Raiden?... _Shoot_.” Hal jumped up from the couch. He stretched just before walking to the bathroom.

“Dave.” he walked to the open door. 

“What?” he responded. His face inches away from the mirror. Tongue sticking out in concentration as he picked out a few grey hairs. 

Hal stood in the doorway. “what're you doing?” 

“Nothing.” Dave turned around “what's wrong?” 

“Are you picking out grey hairs?” 

“Hal. What’s wrong?” 

He took a deep breath. “Raiden contacted me.” 

“...What?” 

Hal met his eyes “He found Olga’s child. He’s planning on dropping her off here.” 

“When?” Dave shot back. 

“Sometime soon, I’m not exactly sure.” he pushed his glasses up “that’s _if_ he makes it. It’s not easy to get a living breathing human out of the patriots’ hospital. Raiden is lucky to even have been able to contact me.” 

Daves’s eyes darted from place to place.

“All we can do is wait.” Hal gently grabbed Daves’s wrist “He’ll be fine. The girl will be too.” 

Dave’s eyes snapped back up, “wait, you said girl?” 

“Shes...Raiden said ‘her’ when contacted me, I can only assume its a little girl.” 

Dave scoffed, “I guess we bit off more than we could chew.” 

“It’s for Olga. Remember that.”

“Yeah, but who puts two men in charge of a little girl.” 

“There’s no one else we know that can take care of her.” Hal responded “We’re her last hope….and who knows? Maybe you’ll end up liking her.” 

  
  


~

  
  


“You think she’ll be fine?” Hal asked Dave. 

The little girl was currently in Dave’s arms “She needs to go outside every once in a while.” He bounced her in his arms. She had grown a liking to him. Which is the opposite of what Dave had expected from any child, no less _her._

“A bonus is that we’ll look less like creepy men lurking in the store. We’ll actually have a kid with us this time.” 

Sunny giggled. 

“See…” Dave grinned “she wants to go shopping with us.” 

Hal reached out a finger for her to grab. “Okay... let me grab the credit card.” 

Dave waited for him, with Sunny still in his arms. 

How could a tiny human hold this much joy? Still un-phased by the world. Unaware of the troubles and the problems it holds. 

He kisses the top of her head. She returns it with a little smile. 

“You’re one happy kid.” Dave muttered, “No wonder your mother named you sunshine.”

Hal returned, already going through a mental list of what they needed to buy. He noticed Sunny seemed to be clinging closer to Dave than she was when he first left. 

“Are you ready to go?” Hal asked. 

Dave nodded in response, “My back hurts a bit already.” he adjusted Sunny in his arms, “I can’t wait until she can walk on her own.” 

_3_

“I know she’s not your kid but sometimes I wonder.” Dave lit up a cigarette. 

He had said those words to Hal while watching Sunny stare at her monitor, writing code like it’s her second langue. Which I guess it actually was.

“I guess so,” Hal muttered. He glanced at Dave. His face was lit up by the cigarette in his mouth. 

The past year hadn’t been kind to Dave. His hair grew in more grey, his skin already wrinkling. If Hal looked closely; Dave’s eyes seemed to have lost some of their pigment too. 

“I thought you quit those,” Hal asked, eyeing the cigarette. 

Dave took another drag “it’s a stress reliever.” 

“Why? Are you stressed?” 

“Just looking at Sunny is making me stressed.” 

Hal didn’t respond.

Although he hated being bothered while writing code, he figured it might be okay if checked on Sunny. 

He walked up to her “How’s it going?...” he put a hand on the back of her chair, she didn’t seem startled, nor did she look at him, she stayed focus on the screen. 

“I’m trying to debug this” her voice seemed too young to truly understand what she was saying. 

“Need help?” 

“No, I think I got it. Thanks, uncle Hal.” 

“Of course...” He gave her an awkward peck to the side of her head “let me or Snake know if you need anything.” 

She returned with a smile, “Thank you.” 

_4_

“Snake, Wait here, I’ll get a medic” 

Helicopters whirled past, it left a ringing in Snake’s ears. Like he was up close in personal with the machines. 

‘Maybe I was descending to heaven’ Snake later joked. Even if apart of him felt he belonged in hell. 

Just minutes ago, Snake was passed out in the server room. Feeling his body giving away to the darkness.

He finished his mission. The release of death was something he would have been opened to. He secretly wished he could say goodbye to Sunny and Otacon before he left this world, but he can make peace with not doing that. He was never good at goodbyes. 

Someone reappeared, a blurry figure in his vision. The voice of a familiar and yet dreaded family member spoke something. 

Snake groaned as he approached. 

Liquid Ocelot spoke words of being free, of everything, mind control, SOP, their father’s image. Snake laid there, tired of everything. Physically and spiritually. The release of death would of been easier now. 

Liquid spoke of their finale moment. “The battle has ended, we are not yet free. The war is over but we still have a score to settle.” he turned around to see Snake eyeing him. 

The best decisions are the hardest.

Snake stood up, and readied his stance, he charged at Liquid. Only to get thrown to the grown by him. He recovered and landed back on his feet. It was a constant back and forth, tossing down each other. Kicks, punches. Classic hand to hand combat. 

It felt like Liquid seemed to have the upper hand with strength but Snake had faster reflexes he’s more agile, faster on his feet. 

Liquid managed to grab Snake in a headlock, choking him.

He kissed Snake’s cheek. 

‘The kiss of death’ Snake thought, this is where it ends. 

Expect, for once, the world took pity on him. The universe allowed him just a bit more time. 

~

“Hey, uncle Hal!” Sunny ran up to him in her dress, she caught him a bit off guard. He was too lost in his thoughts to see her coming. 

“Can I give him the Mk.3?” Sunny asked. 

“Huh?” 

“He’s...kinda a new friend.” She pointed to a little boy playing with the robot “He lives near here....he’s my very first outside friend.” 

Hal grins, remembering his first outside friend. Even if they met under unfavorable circumstances. A first impression doesn’t mean much to Dave apparently; since he kept Hal around for this long. 

“Really? That’s great.” Hal smiled at her. 

She giggled and waved at the boy. 

_5...._

Hal never told Sunny where Dave actually went that day. He’s grateful he didn’t. Because Dave came back, almost in disbelief of what he saw. He told Hal everything. Big Boss wasn’t dead. 

Since then. They spent Dave’s last days together. Hal has been watching over him like a hawk ever since he’s gotten back from the cemetery. 

But that’s been months now. 

They’ve traveled, as much as they could with Dave’s limited energy. 

Hal doesn’t push him anymore or gives him an obligation to do anything unless he wants to. 

Dave didn’t have any last wishes, anything he wanted to do before he ‘kicked the bucket’. Nothing except for going back into Alaska and living in a cabin. Hal pulled some strings, and they got a tiny cabin. Filled it up with furniture and whatever things they owned. (although it wasn’t much.)

Dave was sitting on the couch, quietly listening to Hal. He was going on about the newest MK model, or...maybe it was a movie he and Sunny had watched. 

Dave shut his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Hal’s voice. He had done that in the past. Not because Hal was borning, or his voice was monotone. It simply was relaxing to Dave. He secretly loved getting him to talk. 

Hal soon realized Dave hadn’t responded in a while, I guess he didn’t talk much these days anyway. 

“Dave?” he whispered. 

He didn’t respond.

Hal hesitantly reached out, his fingertips brushing his skin. He put two fingers to his neck. Feeling for a pulse. 

Nothing. 

Hal’s heart dropped. Despite Sunny not being around, he still kept a strong face. 

He had cried many times over the loss of love. This felt different somehow. Not that he didn’t love Dave, or feel he wouldn’t miss him. Hal simply knew this is what he needed, after everything he had done. Dave deserved rest. 

Hal took in the silhouette of his friend. His fingers brushed Dave’s hair. It had long it's pigment a long time ago. 

He laid a soft kiss on the side of Dave’s head.

“Thank you, Dave. For everything.” He whispered, “You can rest now.”

Hal then stood up and looked for Sunny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure what this fic started off as. But this is what it became. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Jupiter family will live in our hearts


	2. A Special Thanks

A special thanks to Johnny! The scene with Sunny and Dave was _highly_ based on this art piece.

The whole fic revolves around kisses. This was a source of inspiration. Go follow him, show his art some love! His [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_scatterpunk), [Tumblr](https://scatterpunk.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/scatterpunk/). 


End file.
